Leave of Absence
by neverbeenunloved
Summary: They return, but one leaves. Nightwing is leaving the team, and Batman doesn't understand why. Set just after the final scenes of the Season 2 finale.


**A/N: I rewatched the finale of Season 2 recently and that reignited my hatred for whoever cancelled this show and why. The ending of Season 2 left so many cliffhangers and possible plots and subplots that were reminiscent of the old DC animated series like BTAS, STAS, JL and JLU. Vandal Savage, Darkseid, Wally's "death" (still holding on for some kind of resurrection — it's DC so a girl can dream, right?), Nightwing leaving — SO. MANY. POSSIBLE. PLOTS. I guess I'm just one of those kids who never really grew up. Don't even get me started on that poor excuse for a superhero show that replaced Young Justice — "Teen Titans Go!", more like Teen Titans NO. **

**Heh. So anyway, this little oneshot wouldn't leave me alone after watching that ending again and knowing that Nightwing was leaving the team, just after Batman returned from Rimbor. I mean, there's got to be some father-son interaction after that, right? I absolutely LOVE YJ's interpretation of Nightwing — character development, animation, personality and all. There's rumors for a Titans (minus the Teen) TV series that will feature him as one of the main characters, but I'd rather not get my hopes up. I'll just treasure what i have. *sobs pitifully***

**ANYWAY — this is my way of coping and getting my dose of Batfamily love. Most of the dialogue in the beginning is directly from the show. Hope I did it justice (heh. heh.)**

"This is no time for you to resign!" Aqualad admonished, walking beside Nightwing aboard the Watchtower in the wake of a successful mission and stopping just in front of the huge glass window that provided a breathtaking view of the planet that they were all committed to saving. And they always did. As a team.

"I'm not resigning," Nightwing retorted defensively, turning around to face Aqualad. "Just taking a leave of absence. Besides, if you need help, Barbara's more than ready to step up," he continued, gesturing towards the redhead who was working on something a few feet away.

"Agreed," Aqualad said, leaving no doubt about the Batgirl's abilities. He knew better than to underestimate any protegé of Batman. Which was why he needed Nightwing — now more than ever. "But Dick —"

"I need a break, Kaldur." Nightwing broke eye contact and a hint of sadness crept into his voice. "You, me, Wally — we founded this team. Without him…"

Aqualad exhaled slowly. He was not going to win this. "I understand."

Before he could continue, the Justice League walked into the mission room. Batman gave a curt nod to Aqualad. "Assemble your team. We have more to discuss."

Aqualad nodded his assent and stepped away from Dick toward the computer screens, but not before giving his teammate a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. He understood.

Nightwing continued to stay there for a while as the call went out for all Young Justice members to report to the mission room. He stood rigidly, arms folded and with his back to the League. He didn't need to look back to know that Batman's eyes were on him. He knew that the eyes of the Bat could see more than Superman's x-ray vision could. He knew that his mentor saw past the strong facade that he had been putting up for so long — to anyone else, he would have looked the same. Batman knew that his eldest was tired — carrying the fate of the world and of a team on one's shoulders would do that to you.

Aqualad returned to face Dick. "They're all on their way," he said softly. "Do you want them to know?"

_M'gaan. Conner. Artemis. _"No," Dick shook his head. "Not yet. I expect they will notice eventually — but I've left them in good hands," he smiled, placing his hand on Kaldur's shoulder.

Aqualad sighed sadly, his feelings of inadequacy rising to the surface. There were those on the team that still did not trust him or think that he trusted them. It would take time. "Let us hope you are right, my friend. The team will miss you."

Dick let his hand fall back to his side. "I'll miss all of you too."

"Does he know?" Aqualad asked, motioning to the Batman with a slight nod of his head.

Dick gave a soft laugh. "I haven't told him. But I expect he does — he's Batman."

"What do you think he's going to say?" Aqualad asked worriedly, as the Young Justice team started to arrive through the doors.

Nightwing smirked. "Whatever it is, you can handle it." Giving one last smile to Aqualad, he swiftly walked to the back of the room where he would not be noticed by the rest of the team but could hear Batman's announcement.

"Having stopped the REACH invasion and broken the Light in half, the team will now operate out of the Watchtower. side by side with the League," Batman declared. "Not because Mount Justice was destroyed, but because you earned it."

_Wow, he really is proud, _Nightwing mused. _He's actually showing hints of actual emotion. Plus, I bet that this was his idea of a reward in the first place. He'd never actually admit to that though — Superman's looking smug. _

"And so, we'll leave you to it." Canary finished, a proud smile on her face.

Still feeling giddy over the fact that Batman had actually _praised _the team in front of the entire League and given them free rein in the Watchtower, Aqualad turned to face his team with Batgirl by his side. "This team has had successes — but much remains to be done. Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy — you're Alpha. Ba'arz ahl Oum has called from Mars — he needs help. Tigress, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Guardian — you're Beta. LexCorp is bringing out the REACH software under a new name. We need proof. The rest of you are Gamma, and will investigate Batgirl's lead on Vandal Savage's next move."

"Business as usual," Dick smiled contentedly, taking in a last look of the team before turning around towards the teleporter.

_Recognized: Nightwing, B-02._

Dick stepped foot in the Batcave as the zeta tube closed behind him. The cave was a direct contrast to Mount Justice and the Watchtower — dark and gloomy, with just enough light to see the natural stalactites hanging down and the ever-present bats, whose flapping of wings became a strangely soothing noise for Gotham's protectors. Wherever they were, they always came back here. They always came back home.

Dick stood there for a moment and inhaled the cool underground air. He hadn't been here often during the months that Batman had been away — none of them could stand to stay here long if their mentor wasn't. It just didn't feel right. Tim had synced the team's computer system to that of the Batcave and all three of them opted to bunk at Mount Justice or the Watchtower for a while.

There really hadn't been much reason to come back — Lucius had agreed to run the company and Bruce had arranged for public appearances to be cancelled for as long as he would be away due to a "family vacation" on a private island. Dick had to snort at that one — it was amazing what the press would believe whenever Bruce would turn on his playboy persona. Of course, the tabloids had a field day with various assumptions and predictions as to who Bruce Wayne would take away with him on a "private tryst". Honestly, what part of "family vacation" did they not understand?

There was Alfred, of course. _Dear Alfred, _Dick thought fondly. _We haven't really seen him often — the news must have him worried sick_. The guilt at leaving their de facto grandfather and faithful butler out of the loop never went away, but at least he was safe here — if more anxious than ever to see his charges safe.

Dick snapped out of his reverie and walked over to his closet to change. He had only just entered his code when the cave was illuminated by the glow of another zeta beam.

"I wondered how long I had before you'd come," Dick spoke, still not turning around to face the new arrival.

"You knew I'd come." Batman answered gruffly, stating it and not asking it.

_That voice._ How many times over the last few months did Dick want to hear that voice, commanding and yet calming at the same time? It was always comforting to know that Batman was there to catch them if any of his Robins would fall.

And this time, Dick certainly felt like falling.

"Of course I knew," Dick confirmed, trying to add a lighthearted tone to his voice. Turning around to face his mentor, he smiled — even though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I've always known."

"You're resigning." The gruffness in his voice hadn't gone away, and to anyone who didn't know him, they would have thought that he was angry. Nightwing, of course, had long ago learned to translate the tiniest modulations in Bruce's voice and facial expressions, especially when he was wearing the cowl. The gruffness was there, but so was concern.

Nightwing sighed and leaned against one of the metal tables behind him. "How'd you know? No, wait, don't answer that," he sighed again and pushed himself up to sit properly on the table, running his hands through his hair and gazing at the floor. "It's not exactly a resignation, Bruce. Like I told Aqualad, it's more of a —"

"Leave of absence," Batman interrupted, eyes still fixed on Nightwing and arms crossed. "Why? And for how long?"

Hearing those questions, Nightwing lifted his head and gazed at his mentor. "We're doing this now, then? Which one of those emotionally-loaded questions do you want me to answer first?" he replied cheekily, although the humor in his voice was halfhearted.

Looking at his son, Bruce was feeling more than concern. His eyes examined Nightwing and his ears heard exactly what his boy wasn't saying. _You've lost weight — I'm willing to bet you've altered your uniform quite a bit in order for it to still fit properly. I'm also willing to bet that your mask is hiding the dark circles around your sunken eyes. _"You're tired," he said more softly. Another statement, not a question.

At that, Dick had to let out a stiff laugh. "I thought I was trained by the world's greatest detective, not Captain Obvious."

Bruce gave no answer, preferring to let his son take the wheel in this particular conversation. If he waited long enough, Dick would eventually say what was on his mind.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Dick relented. "Yes," he whispered. "I'm tired, Bruce." His voice seemed strangled, like he was holding back his tears, keeping his emotions in check.

"I'm tired of having the whole weight of the world on my shoulders. I'm tired of being responsible of so many lives — and deaths," his voice broke, but Dick soldiered on. "After you left, I held down the fort. I really did, Bruce — you would be proud of what everyone has accomplished. Tim, Cassie, Beast Boy, Barbara, Artemis — _everyone._" Dick raised his eyes expectantly, eyes that carried the sheen of unshed tears.

At that, Bruce couldn't ignore the sudden swell of pride in his chest. Upon arriving from Rimbor, he had taken it upon himself to debrief and review all missions and cases that had been handled by the team during the League's absence. _I've never been prouder, Dick — you're every bit the leader Batman is, and twice the man he is. _

But he didn't interrupt his son, just stepped closer. Dick didn't notice, having again taken interest in the cave floor. "We enjoyed it at first. The independence, the responsibility. No offense, Bruce — but Batman and the League cast an enormous shadow. Most of us, I think, were glad to have our own time in the spotlight. It was selfish — but it was there."

His voice dropped down to a whisper again, and Batman had to move closer to hear. "But then days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months — and I started to wonder if you were ever coming home. Communication was hard enough — sending Miss Martian and Superboy was our last effort." The tears started coming then, one after the other. The mask couldn't conceal that.

"I've already lost one father, Bruce. I—I can't lose another one."

At that, the Batman sat down next to his son and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You didn't, Dick. You of all people know that I always do my best to come home — we all do."

Dick kept silent. Bruce knew that there was more. "But that still doesn't answer my question, Dick," he prodded gently. "Why do you want to leave?"

Dick sighed and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Wally."

_Of course. _Bruce inwardly winced. "Dick, his death wasn't your fault —"

"Don't start, Bruce," Dick cut him off, a hard edge to his voice. "I've gone over it in my head a thousand times. Yes, there was nothing I could have done. Yes, I'm not a speedster — I couldn't have stopped him from going into the Speedforce even if I had tried. Yes, to a thousand other options and situations in which I am utterly helpless to save my best friend's life!" He brought his fist down hard on the table, breathing faster as the tears started to flow freely.

If Bruce had been startled by his son's sudden outburst, he didn't show it. Instead, he pulled back his cowl and gently removed his son's mask, which had been loosened by his tears. This conversation didn't need Batman and Nightwing, mentor and protegé — it was between Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, father and son.

"I told you just before you left that we could handle it — that _I _could handle it. I know that you've trained me for this, Bruce — I knew the risks and pains of a leadership position. I know the stages of grief and I still remember what you taught all of us about keeping a tight rein on our emotions and not letting it affect the mission. But _damn it_, Bruce — I'm not like you."

"I know, Dick." Bruce said softly. "I know, and I never want you to be."

Dick forced himself to meet his mentor's eyes, surprised at what he had just said. "What?"

"I once told Wonder Woman that I introduced you to crimefighting at the 'ripe old age of nine' so that you wouldn't turn out like me. I meant it. You're not like me, Dick. You're better."

Dick leaned in closer to his father, savoring the warmth and security of his arms. "I just need a break. I can't — I can't go back to leading the team just yet. Not with Wally gone — not so soon."

Bruce closed his arms around his eldest and pressed a firm kiss on top of his head. _Not quite as little as you used to be, _he thought fondly, _but still my boy. Still my son. _"I know, Dick. Take as much time as you need — but it can't be forever. You know that. The team needs you just as much as you need them."

"I know," Dick sighed. "Tim and Barbara probably know already. Dinner table conversation is going to be awkward — but at least you're here. You're home. I bet the prison food on Rimbor isn't as good as Alfred's cooking."

"Ha ha," Bruce replied dryly. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Have you decided what to do yet?" _Or where to go? _Bruce didn't say it, but he knew Dick was thinking about it. _Not so soon, Dick, _he pleaded silently. _I've just come home…I—I can't let you leave too. _

Dick reluctantly broke out of his mentor's embrace. "Yeah — and you're probably not going to like it," he said slowly, watching his father's face for any change of emotion. A look of apprehension flashed across Bruce's face and was gone, but Dick noticed. "Hey, robins have to leave the nest sometime, right?"

_Most robins don't have a Bat for a father, son, _Bruce thought wryly. _You were right, I'm not going to like this._

"I hear Blüdhaven's beautiful at this time of the year," Dick continued nonchalantly, watching the increasing look of incredulousness on his father's face.

"First of all, you do know Blüdhaven's a seedier city than Gotham, right? There's nothing "beautiful" about it. Second of all, why leave the team for Blüdhaven?"

"Bruce," Dick said calmly, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "You of all people know that I don't need the lecture. I want Blüdhaven to be _my _city — just like Gotham is yours. It's right across the river, old man — I won't be far."

At the mention of the words "old man", Bruce didn't know whether to be insulted or vaguely grateful for the affectionate compliment. He didn't get a chance to respond, however, before Dick continued his defense.

"As for your second question, I need time to work alone, Bruce. You should understand that — it's for the same reason why you never joined the League full-time. I'm a great team player, Bruce, you know that; but I need time to refocus." At this point, he smiled a bit. "Plus, I'm getting really tired of alien threats and metagenes and whatnot — it's been _forever _since I busted up a few regular goons or stopped a bank robbery." The humor was back in his voice, wistful and faint but still there.

_You really do want this, _Bruce realized. _Well, whatever makes you happy, son. It's been forever too since I've seen you happy — actually, really, genuinely happy._

"Bruce?" Dick asked apprehensively. "Will you let me go?"

It was Bruce's turn to fight back his emotions, and his throat tightened imperceptibly. He looked into the eyes of his son who had just asked him the most impossible question.

"We'll discuss it," he finally managed to answer, his mind already going a hundred miles an hour calculating contingency plans for protecting his son across the river.

Dick knew that those three words were probably the closest he would get to a straight "yes".

"Thank you," he said sincerely, locking eyes with the man who had raised him. Pushing himself off the table, he made his way to his closet and changed into civilian clothes. "I won't be leaving immediately, Bruce," he clarified gently. "I need time here as well." He made his way to the stairs that led up to the manor and looked back at his mentor who was still in costume. "Don't brood too long!" he called out teasingly. "The bats don't like it."

As he disappeared into the stairway, Bruce stared balefully at the ceiling, where a hundred pairs of eyes blinked back at him. "I'll brood as long as I want to," he declared indignantly. _My first Robin is leaving the nest — I think I have more than enough reason to brood. _

Stalking over to the computer, he pulled up the team's mission files and read the reports as well as the leader evaluations. Dick's results were glowing — the team trusted him and knew that he cared about them. They would need him down the line — but not right now.

Bruce read the reports again slowly and copied a few of the evaluations to a special file. _Still my boy, _he thought proudly. _Still my son._

**A/N: Hope you liked it! The thing I love most about Nightwing and Batman's relationship in YJ is that there seems to be little to no animosity between them, unlike in BTAS or the comics. Bruce is really a good dad in this show, and Nightwing really evolves as a leader and "big brother figure" who's not that serious and yet not childish. **

**That being said, leave a review and let's sob over YJ's cancellation together. Or don't, and let's still sob over YJ's cancellation together. If you like Nightwing-Batman stories, I suggest you check out Glimare's "Character Witness Call" — which is also set during the Batman-on-Rimbor-Nightwing-on-Earth feels trip. Much love!**


End file.
